A Very Drarry Klaine
by arlum42
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go to a Harry Potter movie premiere as Blaine's favorite ship.  My first fic


"You look really nice," Blaine said as he walked into the room.

Kurt, who had just finished pinning the blonde wig on turned around. "This wig is ruining my hair," he said angrily, "And these pins! I'm bleeding from at least ten different places!"

Blaine shrugged and joined him at the mirror, where they both tied their ties in a matter of seconds. It had become this sort of competition. Blaine always won, of course. He had nimble fingers from years of wearing bow-ties.

"Couldn't we get cheaper ties?" Kurt whined. "My entire salary this month was spent on this! Gold, yellow. Red, scarlet. What's the difference?"

Blaine didn't let Kurt's complaints ruin his mood. He just replied the same way he'd been answering these questions since they got the tickets for the premiere way back in May. "A few dollars don't matter when it's your childhood that's coming to an end, Kurt."

"A few dollars. More like a million," Kurt muttered, but he dropped the subject. There was no use arguing anyway. The money was already spent.

Blaine tossed Kurt one of the sleeveless gray sweaters lying on his bed. The boys had been pretty surprised when they found out that Blaine's wardrobe included pretty much item from the Hogwarts uniforms. Kurt tried on his cloak as Blaine adjusted his tie beneath the sweater and pulled on his cloak as well.

"This was a pretty great idea, you know. Sebastian's a genius" Blaine said as he said down beside Kurt to put on his shoes. They were his old black Dalton Academy ones.

Ugh. Sebastian. Kurt hated everything about him. The way he walked, the way he talked, thinking the world was his; that he deserved anything he wanted. And that thing at the moment was Blaine. It didn't help that he happened to share Blaine's obsession over Harry Potter. Or that he had suggested the costume idea for the premiere. Blaine just talked about him non-stop now. It was driving Kurt crazy. The anger would build up inside him and every time, just when he was about to break down and kill Blaine, Blaine would show up with something and the anger would disappear. Once it was cupcake, the next time a teddy bear. Blaine was the perfect boyfriend, really. But this Sebastian shit was getting really annoying.

"We're going to be the only Drarry there, ya know!" Blaine continued excitedly. "It's gonna be totally awesome!" He was grinning from ear to ear.

Once they had their wands in their pickets and the tickets safe in Kurt wallet Blaine turned Kurt around to face him. "Thank you," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss Kurt. "Thank you for doing this with me," he said. He kissed him again and then pulled away.

"Are we ready to go?" Kurt asked once he got his train of thought back. He looked back to the mirror as he tightened the green and silver striped scarf around his neck. He really was trying his best to be happy for Blaine. But really, couldn't those wizards dress a bit nicer? Uniforms didn't _have_ to be ugly. A few corrections here and there and these uniforms could've actually looked quite nice. But, of course Blaine wanted them exactly like in the books.

He turned back to Blaine to find him holding out his wand. "Hold this for a second, will ya?" Blaine asked him, smiling.

His confusion quickly turned to a look of horror as he watched Blaine- NO. WAIT. WHAT WAS HE DOING?

"NOT THE HAIR!" Kurt yelled as he dropped the wands and lunged for Blaine's head, trying to stop Blaine who had shoved his hands through his hair. His perfectly styled, perfectly gelled hair. He frantically tried to fix the mess the boy had created, but Blaine just pushed him off and shoved his hand through his hair once more.

"Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way – all over the place," Blaine quoted in what he liked to call his "Shakespearean poetry voice".

Every time he said things like that Kurt was amazed as if it was the first time it happened. Boy, the kid new those books by heart.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy! We're gonna be late!" Blaine said in a perfect British accent. He picked up the wands and headed for the door.

"Jerk," Kurt muttered.

"Git," Blaine corrected over his shoulder.

Kurt rolled his eyes but he was smiling as he followed his boyfriend down the hall.


End file.
